


The stones in the road

by Queer_Queen



Series: The winding road to family (or more like the steep dive off the cliff of sanity) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of non-linear drabbles for the Winding Road series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothes

At the beginning of Zoe’s life with Harley Quinn and the Joker - well not the beginning, her beginning was a cold warehouse and a terror encompassing her very being, but  _ after _ , after the warehouse and during the farm and before Heidi - they bought new wardrobes.

 

White office shirts and knee-length plain dresses. Black jackets and flat sheos. Ties without patterns and tracksuits in block colours.

 

All things that they deemed were ‘normal’.

 

(Zoe knew that Harley had a  _ section _ in her wardrobe dedicated to different kinds of hair rollers. They had learnt how to apply them on each other, after all.)

 

They aren’t worn regularly, most of the time she will see them in a strange assortment of clothes, or the lack thereof, that they use during their crime sprees as well. And when they do wear them they look uncomfortable (one memorable morning Zoe came downstairs for breakfast before school, at the insistence of Harley, to see Joker wearing a suit and tie and Harley in a tracksuit with hair rollers in her hair, both of them wearing ‘normal people makeup’. They had eaten breakfast together before Harley had stiffly kissed the Joker who had driven her to school, patting her on the back as she hopped out of the nice, boring BMW that Simone typically used to drive her to school. When she returned home the house was just being cleaned up, and the clothes from this morning were the first thing put in the garbage bag held by a clearly frustrated Nina. Zoe didn’t look to closely at the new stains until they were long gone), and frankly quite  _ odd _ to her.

 

But over time the pristine ‘normal’ clothing … changes.

 

Normal, beige dresses end up with little red and black diamonds on the hem or collar.

 

Dress shirts lose their sleeves.

 

The length of the tracksuit bottoms drastically decreases.

 

Pants have tiny black ‘Ha’s painted on them.

 

This is something that happens slowly, over time, there are months between changes, and only once or twice did several items of clothing change at once, and at the beginning they had thrown out the defiled clothing and bought new boring sets. But they stopped buying them, or caring about the changes.

 

By the last month of Zoe’s stay Harley’s dresses are covered in harlequin diamonds, are a foot shorter, and have several new cut-outs.Joker’s shirts are scribbled upon and ripped up, some without sleeves, some without collars, and his work jackets and pants soon are ‘accidentally dyed’, or - like his ties - are forgotten about in the unused washing machine and thrown away because of the mold.

 

And while to some it may look like Harley and Joker had cut the people out of their normal attire, ruining and staining the wholesome family image that should have been there, Zoe thought that it was beautiful.

 

A wild creature can never be tamed.


	2. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley teaches Zoe how to drive

Shrill screams of a young girl and the loud shouts of an adult woman echo through the farmland and into the inconspicuous farmhouse. 

 

“NO NO NO NO NO!”

 

Joker continues to write out threatening letters in his office. He is getting  _ good _ at this dad thing. Penning a simply lovely signature at the end of his current letter, and then kissing it for good measure, he moves on to the next one - old Pengy simply had not been keeping up with his boy’s needs. He had absently noticed Harley telling him that she would be teaching Zoe how to drive, it was nice to hear his ladys having fun.

 

“TURN LE _ EEE _ **_E_ ** **EEEE** **_EFT_ ** !”

 

Heidi stood just out of the shade cast by the large living room windows and watched as Harley Quinn and little Zoe Lawton ruined the ‘family car’. Already large gouges were taken out of the sides - from ramming through the back-woods - and the windshield was cracked in several places - going over a gravel road without slowing. And it looked like more would come. Unlike the other two ‘maids’ - bodyguards, servants, cleaners - Heidi watched with badly hidden disgust in her eyes (which was why she had moved away from Nina and Charlie when Harley and Zoe had rushed downstairs, Harley practically dragging Zoe, announcing that she would be teaching  _ her daughter _ how to drive. It was getting harder and harder for Heidi to pretend around these insane bastards).

 

“WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

 

Harley was having the time of her life. Her baby girl could not drive  _ at all. _ It was brilliant! She glanced over to the drivers seat and saw Zoe - who despite just missing a tree - was grinning like Jay did after a  _ particularly _ nice heist (with the dead hostages and the jewels and the getaway, oh my). It was great to see her daughter happy. 

 

For a moment Zoe’s eyes glanced from their place firmly locked on the ‘road’ (the track they had just created by plowing through fields of weeds with a slightly bruised BMW) to catch Harley’s. There was fire there. A fire which they had sparked. Something to make any mother proud of her daughter. And Zoe would be  _ theirs _ . They had sparked her fire - hell, had created it - and now they were feeding it, forcing it to grow and grow until it would be a towering inferno, something to rival her and Jay’s. Something beautiful.

  
Yes, she would be their’s, but Harley admitted that they would also be  _ her’s _ , after all, parenting went two ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHA UH OH #spoileralert for later chapters ...


End file.
